


Stars in The City Skyline

by BlueberryTier



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), GLAM (band), K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/F, Flashbacks, Happy pride month, Homeless Shelter, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Illness, Min Yoongi | Suga-centric, Will tag as we go, but better, everything will be gay, many cameos will appear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-11-12 07:46:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11157390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueberryTier/pseuds/BlueberryTier
Summary: Min Yoongi is a homeless, bisexual teen. He ran away from his family in Daegu and Now wandered the streets of Seoul looking for a free alley to sleep in. Until he's approached by a worker for a shelter for homeless teens.His life changes that day, for the good. He meets lifelong friends and a new family.But most importantly he has a home.





	1. Shelter

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is my first Kpop fic. I hope everyone enjoys it. I will try to update frequently. Comments make the world go round guys, i am more likely to put out a new chapter if you guys comment. This will have alot of inaccuracies of homeless shelters but mostly because I want this to have a happier tone rather then have them constantly suffering. I hope everyone enjoys and anticipates all the cameos cause there will be alot.

Don’t ask how Min Yoongi ended up here. He doesn’t want to think about it. The girl walking with him didn’t ask. That was nice, he figured. She walked with a big smile on her face as she led him to her car.

“By the way, the names Zinni.” She smiled at him. He scoffed at how stupid her name was. “How old are you kid?”

With only a small moment of hesitation Yoongi sighed. “17.”

“Awesome, I’m 25,”  Zinni smiled and opened a car door for him.”Kinda surprised you just agreed to following me so easily.”

Yoongi shrugged. He doesn’t exactly know why he did either. Maybe it was the fact that she had caught him stealing from a street vendor and the cops were down the street. Maybe it was the fact that she was wearing a t-shirt from one of his favourite artist’s concert.

 

Maybe it was the fact that she was handing out a flyer for a shelter for homeless, LGBT, teens. A thing he was. Homeless, 17, and in Seoul with no family. He doesn’t know why he agreed to coming to the shelter. He thinks it was the promise of safety. He hadn’t felt safe in a long time.

 

Zinni didn’t push, but she did inform him that her boss would. He understood that, but it didn’t stop him from trying to formulate some sort of story to tell the man. It probably wasn’t a good idea to tell the guy who was going to be providing him a home for no charge a lie, but Min Yoongi wasn’t known for good ideas.

 

How do you think he ended up homeless.

 

\-----

 

Zinni drove them to the building while talking. After some internal discussion with himself he decided he liked Zinni. She had a girlfriend named Dahee, (Who was currently in jail but Zinni didn’t want to talk about that.) and worked as a personal trainer. She liked music and claimed that some of the other kids at the shelter did too. That made Yoongi feel a little better, they had something in common.

 

He was absolutely terrified when he thought about it. He knew he had social phobia and anxiety and he was about to go meet an unknown number of other kids. What if they thought he was ugly? Yoongi wouldn’t blame them, he also thought that. What if they judged him for being bisexual instead of gay? What if they thought he didn’t belong there? 

 

Zinni assured him that there weren’t that many kids there as the shelter was fairly new. She explained that a lot of kids like him have mental illness.

“They’ll be just as scared of you as you are of them. If you don’t want anyone to talk to you they probably won’t for a few days. They understand.”

 

Zinni had a way of making Yoongi feel a lot calmer about the situation.

 

\---

 

Yoongi didn’t expect the building to be so. Modern. And big. He walked into the lobby and he saw two teens, younger than him, reading books on korean together. They didn’t really look like they were from here, so he supposed they were trying to learn.

 

“They’re from Thailand,” Zinni explained. “The girl likes people calling her Lisa and the boy likes to be called BamBam. You can choose if you want to go by a different name here if it will make you more comfortable.”

 

That explains the name Zinni, Yoongi thought.

 

He was led into an office by Zinni. It was fairly modern like the rest of the building. A man was sat at the desk and he smiled as Zinni led Yoongi into the room. He had a warm smile and Yoongi, although nervous, felt safe around him. Zinni left the room and the man Introduced himself as Bang Pd-nim. Yoongi told him how he had become homeless. Despite his planning to lie, he was entirely honest as he told his story to the man.

 

He was 14 when he first started feeling anxious and depressed. His parents tried to get him help and tried to push him into sports. He appreciated the sentiment, but it wasn’t helping him. If anything it made him feel worse. He liked sports, he played on his school basketball player. Back then he had more muscle and was quite the good player. He liked writing music and would use that to get his thoughts out. His parents figured that if that was helping him they wouldn’t interfere.

 

He was 15 when he was hit by a car and told by the doctor to stop exercising. He stopped playing basketball. Stopped playing all sports. He became thin and frail. He supposed he resembled a toothpick in his current state. He became a shut in. He never left his room. His dad hated it and would try to make him keep his bedroom door open, or force him to meet with family he had never met before. ‘Why can’t you just get over this?’ He’d yell at him. Yoongi didn’t know why he couldn't. 

 

When he was 16 he felt confident enough to tell his parents he was Bi. To say they reacted bad was an, unfortunate, understatement. His mom was disgusted. ‘Bi is just something fags say to hide the fact their gay’ She yelled. His dad screamed that no son of his would be gay.

 

Yoongi’s hand were shaking as he told Bang Pd-nim that his dad slapped him across the face and told him to go fuck a woman. So that night he grabbed his backpack and jumped out the window. He got on the first train out of Daegu, his hometown, and headed straight to Seoul where he lived on the streets for the next year until today.

 

Bang Pd-nim let him get it all out and smiled when he was done. “I’m sorry you had to go through that, but I can assure you I won’t let your family find you unless you give your permission. You will be kept safe here.”

 

_ Yoongi hoped he was right. _

 

 

\---

 

Once he was done discussing things with Bang Pd-nim, Zinni came back to lead him to his room. She started to explain how rooms worked around here. 

 

“You’re getting placed into an apartment basically. You’ll get your own bedroom, but you share a living room, bathroom and kitchen. Sleepovers are allowed but everyone has to be in the room by 11. During school hours you can either choose to go to the high school down the road, be taught by a personal tutor, or just forego schooling all together. I recommend the tutor because You move at your own pace and get something to do for the day,” She smiled. “You get time to think about it though! There are exercise rooms, some have gym equipment some are just like. Dance studios basically. We have a cafeteria, they prefer you don't cook in your kitchen but we understand if you do.”

 

“You aren’t allowed out of your room between the hours of 11pm and 6am, safety reasons y’know? Bang Pd-nim will get you a cell phone sometime within the next week with his, mine, and a few other staff members numbers already in it.” She finally stopped in front of a door and knocked. “Alright, we’re here. Your Roommates will have a key for you.” She smiled.

 

Yoongi swallowed nervously. It was a lot of information and he wasn’t sure he heard it all. A boy,around his age, opened the door. He had slightly tanned skin and blonde messy hair. He was tall, especially compared to Yoongi. He smiled at Zinni.

 

“Zinni, Baby! What’s the occasion?” His voice was deeper than Yoongi expected.

“You have a new roomie Namjoon. He’s got anxiety so he might want space.” She explained professionally. The boy (Namjoon, as he had just learned) just nodded and looked at Yoongi.

 

“I’m Namjoon, I’m 17.” He introduced himself. Yoongi nodded. 

“Same...uhm, I’m Yoongi.” Namjoon gave him a welcome smile.

“C’mon, let's get you settled in a bedroom and get you a shower. You got a change of clothes?” He asked, when Yoongi shook his head he continued “You might be close to Jimin’s size, if not then maybe Jennie’s.”

 

Zinni laughed and said her good bye to the boys, after letting Yoongi know where her own room is.

 

\---

 

Yoongi had let Namjoon lead him around the apartment and had chosen a room for him. Namjoon explained that the bedroom doors lock so he wouldn’t have to worry about privacy. He told Yoongi they had three roommates. A 16 year old boy named Jimin, and two 15 year old girls named Jennie and Rose. All three of them went to the high school while Namjoon chose to be tutored.

 

“I’m not a bad student, I’ve actually got the highest grades here, but I’d rather work one on one with someone, you know?” He explained and Yoongi understood. Namjoon told him how to work the shower and gave him clothes from Jimin’s closet.

 

“One of the older guys who work here will come help you shop for clothes. You can buy anything you want with them. Some of them try to give fashion advice, lord help you if Hee-nim takes your shopping.” Namjoon laughed as he handed them the clothes. “Use any of the products in there, we all decided to keep our products in our own drawers in the bathroom. So choose what you want from any drawer, fair warning all of Rose’s stuff smells like roses.”

 

“Why?”

“Cause she thinks shes funny.” Namjoon laughed and Yoongi felt the ghost of a smile.

 

Yoongi ended up choosing the drawer that had citrus smelling body wash and strawberry shampoo. One of the drawers had body lotion so he used that after he finished showering, it smelled like roses so he figured it was Rose’s drawer. 

 

He walked out of the bathroom and found Namjoon in the kitchen. Namjoon looked at him and smiled.

 

“It's 4 so the kids should be getting home soon.”

 

Yoongi suddenly thought about meeting the other 3. What would they think of him? Wearing their clothes? Smelling like their bath products? What if they hated him? What if they were happy with just the four of them and wouldn’t like him at all? Thousands of questions and worries were flying through his brain. He could feel the anxiety attack coming on.

 

And then the door opened and a Girl’s voice rang out  _ “Oppa! _ We’re home!”

 


	2. New Faces

Yoongi was bad at meeting people. Well, not individual people, but groups of people? Groups of people had Yoongi terrified. He stood frozen to his spot in the kitchen. If Namjoon noticed, he didn’t say anything. The taller boy leaned out to look at the rest of Yoongi’s new roommates and smiled.

 

“Guys we have a new room mate.”

“Another new one?” a boy’s voice complained, Yoongi figured it was Jimin. He couldn’t dwell on it however due to a girl with orange hair peeked in. She smiled shyly at him and waved. He waved back slowly. The little ginger blossom looked back and gestured for other people to walk in. 

 

A girl with brown hair walked in and went right over to Namjoon while the boy, Jimin, walked in and looked right at Yoongi. He had black hair and chubby cheeks. He looked Yoongi up and down before walking over and hitting Namjoon in the chest.

 

“ _ Feed him, hyung! _ ” he hissed. “I could probably see his ribs!” 

 

Yoongi felt confused, why did this boy care if he was eating? Yoongi did agree with him to some extent, he did feel absolutely disgusting and you could see his ribs.

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Namjoon laughed. “You all get out of your uniforms and we can all head down to the cafeteria together.”

“You gonna introduce him to your boyfriend?” The darker haired girl laughed. Namjoon hit her shoulder.

“He’s not my boyfriend Jennie.”

“Yet.”

“Yet.”

 

Jennie laughed and grabbed Rose’s hand to lead her to their room. She looked back at Yoongi as she left.

 

“I’m Jennie, this is Rose,” She smiled. “Rosie has anxiety so sometimes she just stops talking. Just be patient with her!” and just like that they were gone. Jimin walked over to Yoongi and gave him a big smile.

 

“Don’t worry hyung, we’ll make sure you get some meat on your bones! Welcome to our family!” and then he had walked away to go take his uniform off. Yoongi let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. Namjoon rubbed his back.

 

“You’re okay Yoongi.” He spoke quietly to him. Yoongi just focused on breathing and calming his heart down. Namjoon stayed beside him, rubbing his back the entire time.

 

Jennie exited her room first, she wore jeans and a yellow tank top. She looked around the living room and pulled on a black leather jacket. Jimin walked out wearing a white tank top with black jeans. He was in the middle of fixing his hair underneath a black snapback. Rose walked out wearing a baby blue dress with longer sleeves, immediately latching onto Jennie’s arm. Namjoon looked at all of them and smiled.

 

“Alright, Yoongi’s first trip to the cafeteria!” He cheered, Jennie and Jimin cheered back. Together the five of the started making their way down. Yoongi listened to the conversation between the three that could talk.

 

“I hope Jin helped make food today.” The older of the trio hummed. The younger two laughed.

“You always hope he does, oppa.”

“Hyung you know how much he loves cooking for you!” Jimin winked. Namjoon rolled his eyes.

“While we were coming in I think I saw JB coming out of the kitchen though.”

“At least his cooking is good! Remember when Jackson and Luhan tried to make us food?”

“Dude I think Baekhyun got take-out for three weeks straight after that.” The small girl laughed. Jimin soon joined in in her laughter. Yoongi felt lost and looked at Namjoon. Namjoon smiled at him.

 

“JB is one of the better cooks here, his apartment isn’t on the same floor as ours, he’s been here for about a year? Is that right?” Namjoon looked at the other two.

“I think longer…” Jimin mumbled, thinking about it. Jennie shrugged.

“Jackson and Luhan are best friends from China. They were both sent here by their parents because they’re parents heard this is a good facility. Jackson is everyone’s best friend, you’ll love him” She smiled.

“Baekhyun’s a little baby.” Jimin teased the aforementioned boy despite him not being there. “And a little over dramatic. Though I will admit that even I was weary of eating anything after Jackson and Luhan.”

 

After being told about a few of the other guests staying at the shelter they eventually found their way to a large dining hall. There were a few other kids of all ages sitting around and eating food that was set up  against the walls. Namjoon led them to the end of the line and gave them each a plate.

 

“Put as much as you want on your plate,” He explained to Yoongi. “Other members of the shelter cook it for all of us. So eat as much as you want.”

 

Yoongi picked out a lot of meats and other treats he hadn’t had in a long time. The girls showed him the drinks section where he could choose from coffee, hot chocolate, milk or an assortment of juices and soft drinks. Yoongi chose to make himself a mocha while the others took their drinks of choice and they sat down at a table.

 

Namjoon looked to the other side of the hall and a smile graced his face. Jimin, Yoongi and Rose all followed his gaze. Yoongi saw a boy with dyed pink hair putting salad out while talking to another boy with red hair. Pink boy was smiling proudly while the Red boy looked disappointed and sad.

 

“Hobi-Hyung!” Jimin practically squealed and ran over to them. Namjoon quick to follow, leaving Yoongi with the girls. Rose shrugged and looked at Jennie.

 

“The one with the red hair is named Hoseok, but he doesn’t like hearing his name so everyone calls him by nicknames. The pink one is Jin.” She explained.

“Namjoon’s boyfriend?” Yoongi recalled. Jennie smirked and nodded.

“Namjoon’s boyfriend.”

 

The trio waited for their roommates to come back over with their friends so everyone could finish eating. Yoongi tried to eat slowly but it felt as though he was ravaging it like a wild animal. Namjoon walked up with Jin and Jin smiled.

 

“You must be Yoongi! Hi, I’m Jin.” He extended his hand. Yoongi stared at the hand for a moment before slowly shaking it. “Do you like the food? I helped make it today, if you prefer anything differently please let me know.”

“It's fine.” Yoongi said hurriedly. Jin smiled and nodded, turning to the girls.

“Hello Nini, hello my little pasta noodle.” He said warmly, hugging Rose, who smiled and hugged him back. Jimin finally approached with Hoseok, who had his arm snug around Jimin’s waist. Jimin smile was very bright and Yoongi felt as though he’d stumbled across an intimate moment between the two.

 

“Yoongi-hyung, this is Hobi-hyung.” Jimin said, beaming. Yoongi nodded up at Hobi, thankful he didn't want to shake hands like Jin had. Hobi looked him up and down with a smile on his face.

 

“You look like you’re pretty nervous around here,” He stated, smile growing larger. “You look like you need some hope, so I’ll be your hope. You can call me Hope!”

 

He announced it fairly loudly. Yoongi expected someone to yell at him and tell him to shut up. He looked around and while others had taken notice, no one seemed that malicious.

 

“I sure fucking  _ hope  _ y’all was just helping Jin put food out and you didn’t actually make any of it.” A voice yelled. Hobi laughed and turned to face the voice.

“Don’t worry Zico-hyung. I didn’t touch the food, we wouldn’t want a repeat of Jackson and Luhan, now would we?” He laughed cheerily. The cafeteria laughed along with him (despite two whines of protest Yoongi could only guess came from the horrible chefs themselves).

 

Namjoon rubbed his back sympathetically and Yoongi just sighed. Hobi seemed like he’d be a lot to adjust too and it didn’t seem like he could avoid him if Jimin’s loving gaze had anything to say about it. Yoongi felt exhausted. He looked down at his food and tried to eat around all the constant chatter. Jin and Namjoon were talking about one thing while Hobi and Jimin were on a completely different topic. Rose and Jennie were on their cellphones looking at something together. Yoongi wanted to go back to his room and just lie down, but he couldn’t remember what floor they were on. His head started to hurt but he didn’t want anyone else to notice it so he continued eating quietly.

 

“There’s my favourite squad!” A feminine voice rang out, silencing the other conversations entirely.

 

“CL-unnie!” Jennie smiled and waved. The woman walked over and Yoongi thought she radiated power. She smiled at Jennie and ran her manicured nails through the younger’s hair, before turning to Yoongi.

 

“You okay there? I think people at this table can forget how overwhelming it can be to someone new here.” She inquired. Yoongi saw a few guilty faces among his roommates and their friends and apparently so did CL. 

 

“There we go, remember him now? One of you should bring him back to your room, he’s set up to go shopping with Jiyong tomorrow. He needs to rest.” Yoongi didn’t like the sound of that. Jin gaped at her.

 

“Jiyong-hyung’s actually taking someone out? I thought that Hee-nim and Jo-nim only did that.”

 

“Nah Jiyong’s got a soft spot for fashion, he’d taking out two newbies tomorrow. This one and some other kid.” CL explained.

 

“Some other kid?” Namjoon asked. “I didn’t know we had anyone else that was new…”

 

“His name is Jungkook, I think.” She shrugged. “He’s in the same room as Lisa, BamBam, Yugyeom, Jaehyun and Mina.”

 

“Ohhhh” Was echoed throughout the table. Jimin stood up

 

“I can take hyung back to our room, I need to do some homework anyway.” He explained. Namjoon nodded and told him to be safe. Yoongi followed the smaller boy up to their apartment again and drifted to his room. Jimin told him to sleep tight and to just borrow his clothes in the morning. 

 

Yoongi thanked him and laid down on his bed, dreading the next morning.


End file.
